Bring You As Close As Possible
|image = File:AOP-Kunshi-Ayauku-mo-Chikauyore-300x300.jpg |Row 1 title = Japanese title |Row 1 info = 君氏危うくも近うよれ |Row 2 title = Romaji title |Row 2 info = Kunshi Ayauku mo Chikauyore |Row 3 title = Song type |Row 3 info = Opening theme |Row 4 title = Sung by |Row 4 info = AOP }} is the third opening song of Osomatsu-san sung by Japanese Idol group, AOP. It debuted with Episode 26: Osomatsu-san Returns!, replacing Hit the sack at full force and begin its run from Episode 26 to Episode 38 until it was replaced by Iridescent Wink in Episode 39. Lyrics |-|Japanese= ごめんねって　素通り 本音じゃあないけれど 所詮だってそうじゃねえ？ 明けて六つ　愛想ロジー 迷ったって本調子！ イヤミじゃあないけれど 自信満々(ひゃく)でトン！でも 松竹梅あんだぜ ふらふらしてる君でよい 「開幕全力一発！装填、超○(ちょうぶれいく)！」 刻(とき)まつばかり あいまいふわりは最小限 対面　透明は　はなもせに　徒然 いつだって　総集編 当然と言えた あいたい　はなやどり君いわく 危うきにゃ　ゑひもせす(よいもせず)　ぱやぱや ともすれば　超級編 もいっぺん　ゆるネバー いつまでだってトンでるぜ ぷろぺら無しで余裕と言える いつからなんて聞きなさんベェ 気が済むまで　絶好調！ 君の言う通り 本意じゃあないけれど 所詮そんなもんじゃねえ？ 暮れて六つ　愛顧ロジー 自然体で　その調子！ キライじゃあないけれど 自信ないの　実はね 松竹梅あんじゃねえ？ ゆらゆらしてる君もよい 「弾幕調整当面　装填ちょい×(ぶれいく)！」 鐘(をと)まつばかり 抱け少年！お前は思ったより 曖昧　透明でふちのなし　ゆめゆめ 駆け上がれ超Qで 挑戦と言えた そうさ　大人になりたくて 危うきは人任せ　ごめんね こてんぱ(ん)をしょってんだ 答弁　ゆびのワ！ 朝から晩まで 「突破セヨ！」 ってきんこんかん ハート(ココ)ぶったたいて 超高層ゆれてんぞビンビンって 開幕○△□×(ちょめちょめ)ちょっぱジャミングGOOD！ 「宙の果て(いつ)までだってトンでるぜー！」 夢ひき算のエントロピー 待ち望んで逆相チョー展開！ あいまいふわりは最小限 対面　透明は　はなもせに　徒然 いつだって　総集編 当然と言えた 少年！お前は思ったより 曖昧　透明でふちのなし　ぱやぱや いつだってサイチョーセン 当然と知った いつまでだってトンでるぜ ぷろぺら無しで余裕と言える いつからなんて聞きなさんベェ 気が済むまで絶好調！ かんぜんなんざぁないぜっ！ おそまつさん！ |-|Romanized= gomen ne tte sudoori honne jaa nai keredo shosen datte sou ja nee? akete muttsu aisorojii mayottatte honchoushi! iyami jaa nai keredo jishin hyaku de ton! demo shouchikubai anda ze furafura shiteru kimi de yoi "kaimaku zenryoku ippatsu! souten, chou bureiku!" toki matsu bakari aimai fuwari wa saishougen taimen toumei wa hana mo se ni tsuredzure itsudatte soushuuhen touzen to ieta aitai hana yadori kun iwaku ayauki nya yoi mo se zu　paya paya tomosureba chou kyuu hen mo ippen yuru nebaa itsu made datte tonderu ze puropera nashi de yoyuu to ieru itsu kara nante kikinasan bee ki ga sumu made zekkouchou! kimi no iu toori honi jaa nai keredo shosen sonna mon ja nee? kurete muttsu aiko rojii shizentai de sono choushi! kirai jaa nai keredo jishin nai no jitsu wa ne shouchikubai an ja nee? yura yura shiteru kimi mo yoi "danmaku chousei toumen souten chou bureiku!" otomatsu bakari idake shounen! omae wa omotta yori aimai toumei de fuchi no nashi yume yume kakeagare chou Q de chousen to ieta sou sa otona ni naritakute ayauki wa hitomakase gomen ne koten pan o shotten da touben yubi no wa! asa kara ban made "toppa seyo!" tte kinkon kan koko buttataite chou kousou yureten zo bin bin tte kaimaku chome chome chippa jamingu GOOD! "chuu no itsumade datte tonderu zee!" yume hiki san no entoropii machinozonde gyakusou choo tenkai! aimai fuwari wa saishougen taimen toumei wa hana mo se ni tsuredzure itsudatte soushuuhen touzen to ieta shounen! omae wa omotta yori aimai toumei de fuchi no nashi paya paya itsudatte saichoosen touzen to shitta itsu made datte tonderu ze puropera nashi de yoyuu to ieru itsu kara nante kikinasan bee ki ga sumu made zekkouchou! kanzen nan zaa naize! osomatsu-san! |-| English= I'm sorry. Although it is not real intention Even after all it is not so? After six days of dawn rosy You got lost and really healthy! Not Iyami, but Self-confidently with tons! But Shochiku Mai You are a fucking lover "Opening all-out force one shot! Loading, super-o (kicking-off)!" When time is hot Fuzzy fluffy is minimal Face to face transparent to Hanamo Always summary compilation It was natural Too bastard Taratori you say Pleasure me up (Do not do better) Candy Together Super Class One loose never It will be tons forever. It can be said that it is affordable without any rope How long have you heard from? Best condition until I'm satisfied! As you are told Although it is not true It is not like that after all? Sixth lovely patience at dusk That condition in nature! I'm not killing, though I do not feel confident in fact Shochiku Mi It is not it? You are wobbling, you are also good "Adjustment of Barrage Loading for a while ___ ___ 0 A bell towel A boy to hold! Than you thought Ambiguous transparent, no rim no yume yume Running up super Q It was a challenge. That's right. I want to be an adult. Sorry about giving thanks for the danger I'm sorry for the trouble. Answer swimwear! From morning till night "Breakthrough Seyo!" A kinkan kinkan Heart (coco) Ultra high-rise jolly Bing Opening ○ △ □ × (Kochoncho) Just a little Jamming GOOD! "When the end of the air (even when) it is tons!" Entropy of dream calculation Wait a while and develop reverse phase Cho! Fuzzy fluffy is minimal Face to face transparent to Hanamo Always summary compilation It was natural boy! Than you thought Ambiguous transparency and no edge Nakadaya Always Cyciaosen Naturally I knew It will be tons forever. It can be said that it is affordable without any rope How long have you heard from? Best condition until I'm satisfied! I do not mind it! Osomatsu-san! Video Osomatsu-san Season 2 OP - Kunshi Ayauku mo Chikauyore FULL|Kunshi Ayauku mo Chikauyore - Osomatsu-san Opening 3 Category:Opening themes Category:Songs